Love Will Find You
by kbeto
Summary: Tom's in love with his best friend, Danny's the best mate anyone could wish for, Dougie is on an international trip and Harry doesn't go there. When you can't find love, the better thing to do is let it find you. Flones, super fluffy, rated T to be safe.


_Disclaimer: If I owned anything it wouldn't be called 'fanfiction'._

_A/N: This is for **Marvin Fletcher** that needed some fluff to cheer her up. I also dedicate to **Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful** because some of her newest fics gave me inspiration for some bits! ;) Haha! I'd like only warn about a brief mention to domestic violence (a punch). Don't know if a trigger, but I don't wanna risk. Prompt from imagineyourOTP (tumblr).  
_

_**Anonymous** OMG why would say that, now I'll be imagining him as a tumblr user! *fights urge of having a story with a blogger* See? I can't even get his name right! I'm really hopeless with references! BWAhaha!_

_OMG... Thanks, dear! I feel like I really invested myself in this 'Devil' trilogy. I can't remember reading that much stuff to write something since my long works, like 'Negative Chemistry' or 'The Agenda'! I'm really pleased with that mini-series! :) I've survived loads of Sherlock fans going crazy on tumblr: don't worry, I know exactly how you all got broken by that episode. Haha! ;)_

Love Will Find You

"Ya really love her, eh?"

"Can you tell?" Tom gave Danny a forced smile. The love of his life got married to another man, and to make things worse, she wanted Tom –her best friend– to be her best man.

Everything happened too fast, nothing more than just a blur and slurred words to Tom. First he's told that she rekindled with an old boyfriend, being left to deal with unresolved feelings and jealousy, and less than a month after, he got asked to be the bride's best man – which would have sounded weird _even_ if Tom didn't have feelings for her.

"Now she's really out of my league," his pale fingers fumbled with an old key, holding it against the sunlight.

As his last effort, Tom decided to be honest and profess his love with a long and elaborated text enumerating all reasons he believed in a future with Melissa. Sadly, all of his courage and hopes got reduced to ashes with a simple _"as a brother"_ after the oh so awaited _"I love you"_. The wedding took place and Tom had to swallow his own emotions as to not ruin her special day; he would feel sorry for yourself in another occasion.

"I know you feel like shit, but I promise you tha' feeling will be gone with time," Danny pulled Tom into a tight hug, cradling the mop of dishevelled blond hair against his chest.

Danny's words sounded genuine, and whilst he has never been the most perceptive human on earth, his big and generous heart made up for all tardiness on noticing how people felt, and Tom loved that in his friend.

"Thanks, Dan," he chuckled, hearing a smack of lips indicate Danny had just kissed his head. "I wish I loved you instead. You're always there for me."

"Smooth move, mate. Didn't work, but it's good to know I'm loveable!" The two burst out laughing at those words, Tom nudging Danny on the shoulder after Danny used his 'flirty wink' on him. The atmosphere got infinitely lighter than when their 'bonding moment' began. "Know what ya need? Some days away from everything."

"I'm not really in the mood for a trip Dan," Tom wiped a tear away. "I would just spend the days thinking stuff on a different place."

"Not if you have the perfect company with ya," the brunet beamed. Tom squinted, as if trying to see the same thing as Danny, because he certainly couldn't. "I'm talking about me, Tom," he rolled his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I can't ask that of you, Dan. It's a bit too much and I–"

"Put a sock in it and let your best mate help you, you twat!" He flicked Tom square on the forehead. It shouldn't be too painful, though taking the size of Danny fingers into account, it was the same as being shoot at close range. "Believe me, I know how unrequired love works!"

"It's 'unrequited', mate," Tom winced –rubbing the sore spot on his face– still giggling. He slowly got up, prompting Danny to do the same, and tied a necklace with the key he had in his hands around the other boy's neck. "Like I said, I wish I had fallen for you, Danny," he smiled.

"Hey, at least I was given the lucky love key!"

"Dan, those are four hearts together, not a four-leaf clover."

~#~

The next morning, Tom found himself being woken up at 6AM by some insistent soul that decided to test the good functioning of his door bell. Now, waking up early has never been a problem for Tom –usually up around half past 7AM– but even then, there were some limits to what one should consider a proper time to go knocking on someone else's door. Whomever was at his doorsteps, didn't let any sign of giving up, and so Tom dragged himself out of bed and went to peek through the spyhole.

"Blimey, Dan! This is some ungodly hour, what do you want?" Tom groaned, alternatively blink his eyes in an attempt of keeping sleepiness away for a few seconds. Danny, in the other hand, seemed rather awake, with his usual smile, curls escaping the beanie on his head and a rather big bag on his back.

"Wha' are you saying, Tom? You forgot about our trip?"

"Yes, I remember that part," Tom forced his right eye open, "but not that I said 'drop by at bloody 6AM, Dan'. I'm sure I'd remember something _that_ important."

"Details," Danny shrugged, locking the door behind him. "We have to get you and your things ready! Come, I'll help you wash."

"You what?" At this point Tom concluded he was in fact still in bed dreaming, because none of that made sense – even if he was about Danny.

"Come on, I'll make ya feel good."

"That sounded _so_ wrong, Dan."

"It is a bit, innit?" Danny roared with laughter, but still dragged Tom to the bathroom, where he gave the other boy a good scrub/massage on his back and hair. It would be strange with anyone else, that's true. However, things were never normal with Danny, and Tom knew for a fact those freckled hands gave one of the best massages in the world– he wouldn't turn down such offer.

~#~

Tom was amazed at himself for being so energetic and not wanting to murder Danny, after everything that happened when his morning began. In no time, they filled a bag with essentials for a week in a cottage in the woods, just the two of them bonding and horsing around. The place belonged to one of Danny's mum, who gladly gave her son the key as soon as he mentioned Tom needing some space to cheer up and forget his problems– she loved Tom as much as one of her own children.

The house was medium-sized, filled with antique furniture made of wood –Danny said his own granddad _"chopped, assembled and coated with varnish"_– that gave it a homely air, whilst blending traces of modern technology, like electricity provided by a small generator and a mini-fridge. It mainly consisted of three rooms – one serving as bedroom and living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen– but it was plenty of room for just two people. On the walls, there were many professional paintings, as well as kid's drawings and family photographs. Tom stopped by one where 4 people smiled and laughed: an eye-crossed boy, a girl a bit taller than him, Mrs. Jones and a man Tom never saw before.

"Is that your family?" He pointed to the photograph, making Danny come closer to see what he was referring to.

"Yeah," Danny smiled. "Me, Mum, Sis and... Dad," his smile faltered at the last bit. Tom immediately felt guilt for bringing painful memories back; Danny never talked much about his Dad and the blond respected that. He didn't even know if the man was still alive, only that no one in the Jones family seemed comfortable talking about him.

"Like I wouldn't know who this blond, little devil is," Tom chuckled. "Seems like you never stopped making idiotic faces for photos, eh?"

"Oi, do you have anything against my face, Fletcher?" Danny laughed, hitting Tom's bum with his own bag.

"Not really, you were really cute," Tom cooed, pinching Danny's cheeks. Soon they were wrestling on the floor, laughing to their hearts' contents. The match had to be postponed, though, after their stomachs protested loud enough to send them back to a fit of laughter. "I propose a truce till we get something in our bellies."

"All fair's in love, war and food," Danny grinned, jumping to his feet and offering Tom a hand, which the chocolate-eyed boy gladly accepted.

"I don't think that's how it goes, Danny..." They laughed again, going over to their bags for some easy-to-prepare meals.

~#~

The days flew by so fast, that neither boys wanted that week to end. They did a bit of everything and nothing in their free time. They were either adventuring on the hills and woods nearby, or just star-gazing and talking about life. For times Tom seemed to drift back to memories of Melissa and her wedding, but it never lasted long: Danny would jump, make some absurd statement or just be his usual clown and send his friend's worries away with laughter. Danny was a bless in Tom's life and both were grateful for each other.

"We should see if we can take a picture of Bambi's mum," Danny said, waving his phone at Tom.

"And put the caption 'Furious mum tries to trample Danny'," Tom snickered, remembering how the female deer chased them away from her baby for good 10 minutes.

"Aww, but I just wanted to pet Bambi! She didn't have to get tha' mad!" Danny pouted, giving his best 'kicked puppy' look.

"Disney gave you false expectations, mate. Still, I wish I had brought my camera with me," Tom sighed."I wanted something cooler than a photo taken with a phone."

"You can borrow 'mine'," Danny produced a camera along with a case containing lenses and a bunch of other paraphernalia. Tom's eyes widened, followed by a smile. Seconds later he was on top of Danny, planting many kisses on the brunet's forehead.

"I won't charge you with theft this once because you can be awesome," he grinned, watching Danny make disgusted faces about the kisses received.

~#~

"Why be sad when you can drink, right, Dougie?" Tom giggled, his speech slurred from the alcohol they consumed in the jacuzzi. It started with a simple idea of getting something to keep them warm and ended with a bottle of whisky they found stashed away in Danny's grandpa's hiding place. They were supposed to take only a swig, but by now the bottle was half-empty.

"I'm Danny, mate. I think you had enough, let's get inside and sleep."

"But Damien... I don't want to sleep!"

"It's–" Danny sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't win an argument with a drunk Tom, so he heaved his mate and took him inside the cottage. He found out that alcohol seemed to take all of Tom's inhibitions away, as he felt a cheeky tongue licking his nipple and heard a chanted _"sweet titties"_ over and over. "I'm never letting ya drink the strong shit ever again."

"You taste sooooo good, Damien!" Tom giggled again. Danny was almost finished drying and changing him into dry underwear, when he felt legs tight around his waist, pulling him into bed. "I love you, Damien!"

"I love ya, too, but right now you're a drunk git," Danny chuckled, feeling the inebriated breath tickles his face. Without warning, Tom pushed his tongue inside Danny's mouth (definitely not a kiss), said _"I love you"_ again and passed out. "I wish ya would tell me tha' sober," Danny sighed, pulling the covers over the asleep boy and kissing his hair.

~#~

"Somebody chop my head off," Tom winced, lifting his head really slowly. "Please."

The previous night had been a blur, and the last thing he remembered was talking to Dougie in the jacuzzi, which made no sense, since Dougie wasn't even in the same country as him. He wanted to recall more details, but the migraine turned it into an unpleasant task. Plus, the combo water and aspirin on the bedside table seemed much more attractive.

Despite all the discomfort, he noticed a light snoring beside him and smiled at Danny in black boxers drooling, mouth slightly open. The details as to why he woke up tangled in Danny's limbs were unknown, and the mark of teeth around one of the brunet's nipples let him know that he probably had to apologise to his friend later.

"You are the best mate anyone could ask for, Dan," he smiled, taking hold of the glass with water. Gulping it on one go, Tom put it back where he found it and went back to sleep –making sure to keep his teeth to himself– laying his head back on Danny's chest.

~#~

"Do you ever feel like love's not something for you?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Danny nodded, momentarily forgetting that Tom couldn't see his gestures –he had his head on Danny's stomach. They lay on a rug, gazing at the stars through the skylight above where the dining table should be. "Why ya ask tha'?"

"I thought I finally had found my soul mate in Melissa– we both know how it ended," Tom put his hand up, balling a fist, like he tried to catch the stars, "I ended up with nothing."

"It's hard when you love someone that can't love ya back, I know."

"That's the second time you say that," Tom rolled on his side, placing his hand under his chin and staring at Danny's eyes. "Do you actually like someone and didn't tell me about, Jones? Do I know her?" A smile began to form on Tom's face.

Danny's face got red at Tom's indiscretion, his eyes still focused on the stars. He thought the subject would be dropped if he didn't say anything, but Tom decided to be a little arse and tease him about his 'secret love'. Since everything for them always ended up being physical, it didn't take long for the brunet be mercilessly tickled, until he finally blurted his most well-kept secret.

"Stop, Tom! It's you! It's you!" Danny admitted, still guffawing.

Tom halted his attack and blinked in confusion. He probably heard it wrong, or maybe Danny was pulling his leg. Turned out none of those words were untrue, and if anything, Danny seemed _ashamed_ of saying it out loud.

"I understand if we can't be mates after this. I mean, it's a tad embarrassing–"

"You are the best thing that happened to me, Dan," Tom found his voice back, eyes glimmering with some tears. "I'm sorry I can't be the one who would make you happy," he broke crying, albeit not knowing the reason.

That night they clung to each other for strength and comfort, sleeping once again as tangled limbs on the same bed. Tom even initiated a tentative kiss, but in the end, they both agreed Tom's feelings weren't there and that he still loved Melissa. Danny demonstrated his high spirits saying he's glad for having 'a mate who would turn gay' for him, making both laugh and not worry about their friendship being in danger.

~#~

"_How's everything, Tommy?"_

"It's good, good. I'm not depressed any more and I have you to thank for that," Tom tried to suppress a laugh. "Maybe your nipples are the cure for sadness, after all."

"_You twat! I'm worried about ya and all you can think about is my titty?"_ Danny was in hysterics. He had told Tom about the drunken incident, and since then, it became one of their many inner jokes.

"What can I do? It's a good titty, Damien!" Tom snickered, wiping his eyes of some tears. "Thank you for everything, Dan," he added with a smile.

"_Aww, don't be all serious like tha' or I'm gonna cry!"_ Danny mocked him, having some more friendly banter before their call ended.

Eight months after Danny's 'intervention', Tom found himself a new person. Whilst he hadn't found the love of his life, he found something better: Danny. Their friendship grew deeper and stronger after that week in the Jones cottage, all their secrets known to one another, and their complicity got to a level that anyone would believe they were a couple. They always denied the rumours, but not in a way that they seemed offended by it– they were proud of each other and their relationship.

Not long after Tom ended his daily call with Danny, the doorbell rang. Seemed odd, considering it was his day off and otherwise he wouldn't be home until late at night, but the urgency on the continuous rings made it seem something serious, reason why he decided to go check.

"I'm back, Tom," a short brunette with green eyes took off her shades, revealing a terrible bruise on her left side– the undoubted mark of a punch.

"Melissa? Oh my God, What happened to you?" Tom winced upon seeing his friend covered in assault marks. He quickly ushered the girl inside, where they could talk and drink some tea.

~#~

"That coward! I hope he rots in jail!" Tom punched his own thigh in indignation.

Melissa reported how the three last months of her marriage turned into living hell for her. The man that vowed to love and respect was a violent alcoholic and raised his hand to her whenever he got home. He also started having affairs that he didn't even tried to hide from his wife, going as far as bringing two prostitutes into their house. She finally gathered courage to speak up and the dissolution of her marriage was already under way.

"The only good thing from all this, is that I finally opened my eyes, Tom."

"Mel, I'm not sure I'm following you," Tom cocked an eyebrow. He was happy to know she was free of that monster of a husband, but utterly confused about everything else.

"I mean that I finally realised I love you, silly," Melissa combed a strand of her long hair behind her ear, smiling meekly at the floor.

Tom felt the ground being pulled from under him. How he longed to hear those words, with no 'as a brother' following after! "Are you serious? I mean, of course you're serious– Are you _sure_, Mel?"

"Yeah," she smiled again, this time more confident. "I remembered all the times you helped through everything bad that happened in my life, how he would never give up on me, how easy it is to be near and talk to you– I was blind for not seeing I had something so special with you and I really want you to be the person who makes me happy."

~#~

"_You idiot! How could you not see all those signs?" _Tom's mind was racing as fast –if not faster– as himself. He had one last chance of making things right, and he hoped it would work.

"_I'm sorry I can't be the one who would make you happy." _

"_Thank you for everything."_

"_You are the best thing that happened to me."_

"_You're always there for me."_

"I was so caught up in the idea finding a love that would turn my world upside-down," he started talking to himself, earning even more strange looks from the people he dodged in his way to a small dog grooming shop.

Tom arrived at his destination, at last, barging in completely out of breath. A cute Japanese nan greeted him with a suspicious look –probably confused about some random kid running in like he owned the place– whilst still maintaining a friendly air about her.

"Can I help you, dearie? I don't see your dog," she chuckled, pointing that it was obvious that Tom wasn't there as a client.

"I need– Is Danny here, Mrs. Kinomoto?" Tom panted. "I'm his friend, Tom."

"_Dan-kun_ talks lots about you," the old lady gave Tom a knowing look, hiding her mouth behind a fan she had in hands. "_Dan-k_u_n_! Someone's here for you!"

"_Hai!_" Danny's voice replied from a inner room. In a few seconds he appeared dressed in a light blue apron with many grooming objects in his pockets, as a curry, a comb and a nail clipper. "Tom? What happened, ya pale as a sheet!"

"Melissa is back in town, she's getting divorced and she told me she loves me," Tom let all he had to say out in one breath.

"Oh. Congratulations, mate! Seems like you finally found love, eh?" Danny forced a smile. Tom had seen the boy smile enough times to know when he faked it. "Look, I still have to finish grooming Pearl, I'll see ya later–"

Tom didn't have the time to wait his friend's ramblings. He laced his arms around Danny's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Danny seemed shocked for a instant, but soon responded with as much energy as Tom. They didn't rush it– at their own pace savoured each other, like tasting the sweetest flavour known to humanity. There was some enthusiastic clapping in the background, but they weren't really listening to any of it.

"_Minna-san_, come here!" Mrs. Kinomoto called out, and 4 young ladies emerged from the same door as Danny –dressed in a similar fashion– immediately going into a group 'aww', upon seeing the boys kissing. Probably a whole minute passed, before they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wha' happened? I thought you would say–"

"That I'm going to marry her?" Tom rested his forehead against Danny's. "She helped me realise that all these months with you made me happy. So happy, that I forgot about looking for love, mainly because the love I needed was by side all the time."

"And Mel?"

"I told her everything and wished her good luck on finding someone right for her," Tom admitted, feeling a bit bad about turning her down after they kissed; the spark simply wasn't there any more. "She's staying with her parents and said she wants to see you."

"Okay... But really nice snogging skills," Danny pondered, his face scrunching up in thought. "I can't believe you gave that half-arsed kiss when I confessed to ya! You really didn't love me back then."

"But I know I do now," Tom pecked his lips. "In case you aren't satisfied, I can show you again?"

"Not sure I want tha'." A smile betrayed Danny. "We do have an audience, though."

"Pity, you'll have to wait till work is over," they kissed again, this time a simple kiss.

Tom apologised to Mrs. Kinomoto for creating a scene –though she seemed happy for them– and left the shop with a box fruit-flavoured –the most exotic you can think of– condoms the elderly lady gave him. For some reason, she reminded him of his own nan, fact that made him chuckle. Of course their relationship would get to that stage, but right now Tom wanted to take things slowly. It took so long for love to find him, why would even rush anything?

~Fin~

_A/N: Prompt – "Imagine Person A of your OTP liked someone else, but that person didn't return A's feelings and got married to a different person. Person B, who is is A's best friend at the time, decides to do something to cheer A up after the wedding."_


End file.
